Evie Frye X Male Reader
by jetrayf
Summary: A short story about our favorite female assassin and a lovable male assassin (You) Assassins Creed is owned by Ubisoft See an adventure that tests the boundaries of the human mind. Fall in love with the assassin Evie Frye, as you embark on an adventure that tests your relationship. And also fall down with laughter as you meet your best friend Jacob Frye.
1. Chapter 1

"And stay out" (F/N)'s Mother screamed as she slammed the door behind hime effectively kicking him out the house. (F/N) sighed as he walked out of his slum the streets stank like human waste, probably because people have bleed, vomitted, and shit all over the streets.

The only source of life on the streets was the pub, (F/N) watched the pub as occasionally it sent out a drunk who would stumble off. He eventually moved on though, he walked down a deserted alleway making sure to stay out of sight as gangs were pretty popular in this part of town.

Finally, (F/N) found a hay bale to sleep in, and he slept the nigh away. He woke up to an angry guy screaming at him, (F/N) ran off and found himself on a very populated street.

It was then when (F/N) felt his stomach growl, "Jeeze why do I have to get hungry now" (F/N) then noticed how many rich people there were, he saw cains and top hats galor.

"Jackpot" (F/N) thought to himself, but then (F/N) realized another issue he stuck out pretty well, he was a mess his hair and face were covered with dirt, at least (F/N) hoped it was dirt, and his clothes were ripped and torn. (F/N) was not a sight for sore eyes. So his key idea not look like he was a scum bag, (F/N) moved in the crowd trying not to be seen by the man he was looking at.

(F/N) was only trying to get some money so he could eat, "Come on god do this for me just this once" (F/N) though as he reached for the money sticking out of the mans pocket. But, unfortunatley God was not in a giving mood, "Hey!" the man screamed as he turned to see a teenager trying to pick his pocket. (F/N) ran fast as the man gave chase, (F/N) felt the mans presence but he kept going.

Until finally he triped over a brick, and the man caught up to him wheezing, "I'll teach you not to steal from me" as he raised his fist about to strike (F/N), a figure jumped in front off him. "Oii, Oii you wouldn't hit a lune would you?" the figure said to the man outraged man, "What?" the man said clearley enraged that he couldn't teach a thief a lesson, "My cousin" the boy said gesturing to you, "he's kinda out there you know" (F/N) got up a little confused.

"The boys out of his mind" the man said the gears going off in his brain, "Yeah he has allot of issues I'm trying to look after him". The man seemed to calm down a little bit, "Well do a better job" he said exasperated. "Of course sir" the boy said patting the man on the side. The boy grabbed (F/N) and the two walked off, "In two seconds hes gonna realize I swipled his pouch so go" the two boys ran fast and out of sight as the man exploded and realized he had just been robbed.

When the two boys made it to safety the one who had saved (F/N) did a mock bow and took off his hat, revealing his long curly black hair, "Jacob Frye" the boy said with a devilish grin. "(F/N)" (F/N) said to Jacob, Jacob looked about 16 the same age as (F/N), "You're not a good thief are you?" Jacob said amused, "no i'm not" (F/N) replied amused by Jacob snapped his fingers, "(F/N) I have a brilliant idea maybe we could steal from the rich and give to us together, as a trio."

(F/N) was confused now, "Im all for stealing from people, but you need three people to have a trio", Jacob seemed confused now, but then realization appeared on his face, "Ohh you have'nt met her yet, come on im taking you back to my headquarters" and Jacob started jogging off, (F/N) shrugged "why not?" and jogged off after Jacob. That was the first time (F/N) met his best friend Jacob Frye.


	2. Chapter 2

"Evie you here" the young Jacob yelled across the roof that he and (F/N) were on, "Who's Evie?" (F/N) asked. "My dear sister" Jacob replied, "You mean there are two of you?" (F/N) said imagining what Jacobs sister would look and act like, he moved away from Jacob moving along the roof you could see allot of Crawley from the roof, (F/N) was so absorbed in the sights he didn't even notice the teenage girl walk up silentley behind him.

The next thing (F/N) knew was that he was laying on the floor, with knees on his arms, and a knife to his neck, "Who are you?, Why are you on my roof?, and Why should I keep your head attached to your body?" the girl was starring dagers at (F/N), and all (F/N) could do was babble and look at her. The girl smirked, "Such a shame" but, right before she put a knife in his neck, Jacob appeared and decided to speak up, "Ahh dear sister I see you've met (F/N)" the girl looked at her brother, "You know him?", Jacob smirked, "Yeah I thought he could be our third" the girl looked down at (F/N) and stood up offeeing (F/N) her hand, "Terribly sorry about that, im Evie Frye" (F/N) grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "(F/N)" (F/N) said "Were you serious about killing me?" Evie smilled at (F/N), "Of course" (F/N) almost laughed, if he wasn't so sure Evie was telling the truth.

(F/N) then looked at the two twins they looked allot alike and nothing alike at the same. Jacob looked pretty bad, his hair was long and unkempt and his clothes were mismatched and tatered, while Evie's hair was braided neatley her clothes worked well despite the fact she was homless she obviously put some thought into her look. "(F/N)! are you coming?" Jacob yelled at the boy, he quickly ran after the twins who made there way to a table in the middle of the roof.

"Howd you get a table on the roof?" (F/N) asked the twins, Evie smilled, "A good story, best told at a another time". The trio looked at the map of Crawley that was on the table, "So new guy how fast can you run?" Evie asked, "Not fast" Jacob replied, Evie nodded, "Thats not good, but if the plan works, you wont need to be fast".

(F/N) nodded "So whats the plan?" the twins smilled and exchanged a knowing glance, "Can we trust him?" Evie asked Jacob, "He owes me one" Jacob replied, (F/N) then repeated his question, "Whats the plan?, What are we even doing?". "He's impatient" Evie said looking (F/N) up and down, "He's useful" Jacob replied. Evie sighed, "It would be easier if we showed you, follow us" Evie and Jacob then started climbing down the roof quickly, (F/N) then climbed down after the twins.

-Time Skip-

"So were robbing an old guy who needs a cane to stand?" (F/N) asked, Evie looked at the old man looking at books, "He's harder than he looks, he has two guards that are fast and strong, and they chased me and Jacob off the last time we tried to steal his coin bag, but if we had one more person come up and take his bag there's a pretty penny for everyone involved". (F/N) nodded, "So you guys are distracting the guards" the twins nodded.

"And if you get pinched and talk we'll find you" Jacob said a little to seriously, "Good to know" (F/N) said while nodding. "Lets do this then" Evie and Jacob then walked up to the guards Evie obviously went for the old mans wallet. Once the guard was chasing after Evie, Jacob kicked the second guard in the butt and ran the guard chasing after him, leaving the old man all alone. Now it was (F/N)'s job he jogged up to the man and stuck his hand in his pocket, unfortunatley the man noticed and he swung his cane, stricking (F/N) in the face, "Get away boy" and (F/N) ran away.

-Time Skip-

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him that slime ball, if I see him again i'll cut his cock off" Evie yelled on the roof with her brother sitting near with a shocked expression, "I never thought he would runoff though" Jacob said sounding a bit dissapointed. The siblings didn't notice (F/N) climb up onto the roof with a bleeding bruise on his face, "Sorry I got lost" (F/N) said, the two twins turned around as (F/N) threw the bag filled with coins on the roof, Jacob grabbed (F/N) and pulled him into a hug. "I knew you wouldn't let me down" Jacob said still hugging (F/N) despite his protests, (F/N) was so distracted he didn't even notice Evie looking at him with a smirk.

"Well I think we found our third Evie" Jacob said finally letting (F/N) down, Evie nodded "I guess we're partners now" Evie said spitting on her hand, "Partners?" (F/N) smilled and spit on his hand shaking Evies hand, "Partners". That promise was 6 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

"And stab in the neck" (F/N) said to his target after jamming his hidden blade into his target's neck. His target was a large opium dealer in London, (F/N) was glad to get a piece of garbage of the streets. As (F/N) stood over his dying target, he was completely oblivious to the thug approaching him from behind.

(F/N) did however feel the wooden board that the goon smashed against his back, after (F/N) crumpled he was able to get up fairly quickly covered in his target's blood. The thug that hit him was expecting a fight but instead of injuring himself further, (F/N) pulled out his revolver and shot the man.

"That would have been funnier if he had a giant sword" (F/N) thought to himself, but (F/N) was jolted back into reality with a pistol shot ringing through the train yard he was in, (F/N) ran to the outside of the train yard where he saw a carriage. (F/N) then jumped on the carriage shoving the coach driver off the carriage, and then (F/N) snapped the rains and he was off to the rally point.

As (F/N) made his way to the agreed point where he and the twins would meet, (F/N) noticed Evie sitting on a crate. As he pulled up he heard Evie said, "A carriage, hmm you're working your way up, the last time we were on a mission you came on foot" (F/N) nodded "well I always had a thing for prestige" (F/N) replied sitting next to Evie. "Is Jacob here?" (F/N) asked "no you're fine," Evie said casually.

(F/N) then kissed Evie right on the lips and broke apart, "I still don't understand why we can't tell Jacob" (F/N) said. Evie laughed, "First off he would kill you if he found out how long we were together, second I always say how personal relationships can't compromise the mission and if Jacob found out what I've done..." (F/N) cut Evie off. "We would see Jacob in a brothel every night for the rest of our lives" (F/N) said laughing, Evie was about to reply until (F/N) was tackled to the ground, Jacob standing over him.

He hadn't heard any of the words or seen any actions (F/N) and Evie had done, "Well (N/N) you need to work on your defense" (F/N) sighed and used his arms to punch Jacob in the ribs effectively making Jacob get off him, "Well my offense is good". The two straightened up as George appeared, "Good work you all performed excellently, I will see you back at the lair" but as George went to leave Jacob stopped him.

"But what about London," Jacob asked, George turned back to Jacob, "we must secure Crawley before we can take London" and with that George left. "This is horrible why can't we be out in the big world liberating it," Jacob said a little disappointed. Evie sighed, "We can't disobey the rules, without them we are nothing", Jacob rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying we just go blow up every building in London, I'm saying we go there and free it, back me up (N/N)".

(F/N) shrugged, "Hats has a point Evie" (F/N) said ruffling his (H/C) hair, Jacob patted (F/N) on the back, noticing a train pass. Jacob smiled, "It's now or never dear sister" Evie sighed "Fine" and Jacob took off towards the train, (F/N) ran after his friend followed by Evie. Jacob made it on the train first, followed by (F/N), and then Evie who (F/N) helped onto the train, and held her for a second too long. Jacob was too distracted by the sights of the city to notice anything else.

"This is a great life we live" (F/N) whispered to Evie, "The best life" Evie whispered back, as the train rattled on toward London.


End file.
